


Terlatih Patah Hati

by Kuncir_Kuda



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Awkward Sexual Situations, Divorce, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Romance, Other, Out of Character, Some Humor, Threats, Threats of Violence, Unrequited Love, same-sex attraction, threat of castration
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuncir_Kuda/pseuds/Kuncir_Kuda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harapan bagi Gino itu sesuatu yang mustahil. Sedangkan bagi Kou, cinta masih bisa dicari penggantinya, tapi memangnya ada donor kelamin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terlatih Patah Hati

**Author's Note:**

> Psycho-Pass milik Production I.G  
> Judul diambil dari lagu The Rain & Endank Soekamti

“Hhakhu mhau mhinuuuum...”

Gino muncul di ruang makan rumah Kou dengan tampang yang mengingatkan Kou pada daruma, memerah terbakar matahari! Pemuda berkacamata itu duduk di kursi, lalu meletakkan kepalanya di meja makan. Kalah telak menghadapi sengatan bintang utama itu.

Meski ucapan Gino seperti racauan orang mabuk, Kou memahaminya. Dengan sigap ia menuangkan air untuk sahabatnya, lalu meletakkan semangka segar yang ia ambil dari dalam kulkas.

Gino meminum habis airnya, lalu menyodorkan gelas kosong tanpa bicara. Minta diisikan air lagi.

“Kau juga, sih, repot-repot mengantar dia pulang dari pengadilan segala. Sekarang kau yang kelelahan karena terlalu lama berada di bawah terik matahari. Kalian ini benar-benar mau bercerai atau tidak, sih? Sudah mau pisah tapi kelakuan masih seperti pengantin baru saja,” kecam Kou sambil memberikan apa yang diinginkan oleh Gino.

“Dia masih istriku. Masih tanggung jawabku.... Sial, aku belum menyusun jawaban atas gugatan itu. Hhh, otakku rasanya mendidih karena harus berpikir,” keluh Gino. Ucapannya jadi terdengar jelas setelah menandaskan air dua gelas.

“Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau baru dalam hal ini, Gino,” sindir Kou sambil mencomot sepotong semangka.

“Ya, aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan. Kau akan mengungkit kebodohanku yang mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Nikah, cerai. Nikah lagi dengan perempuan yang berbeda, kemudian cerai. Lagi,” balas Gino, ikut-ikutan mencomot semangka.

“Tidak,” jawab Kou, tidak jadi menggigit semangkanya. “Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku hanya mau menanyakan satu hal. Apa rencanamu selanjutnya? Setelah perceraian kalian disahkan, tentu saja.”

Gino terdiam. Potongan semangka yang belum ia gigit diletakkan lagi di tempatnya. Ia memandang ke sebuah titik di atas kepala Kou dengan mata menerawang. Merenungi kata-kata Kou.

“Kau akan mencari wanita lain untuk dijadikan pasangan hidup?”

Gino malah hanya menurunkan pandangannya hingga setara dengan tatapan Kou. Namun tatapan kosongnya malah membuat Kou tersentak dan sedikit khawatir.

“Entahlah, Kou.... Aku masih bingung. Kalau boleh, aku tidak ingin memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Tidak ingin merasakan apa-apa lagi....” Jawaban aneh yang membuat Kou menjadi cemas.

“Hei, hei, kau tidak bermaksud bunuh diri karena putus asa, ‘kan?” sergah Kou sambil mengguncang bahu Gino. Entah dari mana ia dapat mengambil kesimpulan segila itu.

“Aku memang hendak mengakhiri hidupku, tapi setelah aku mewariskan tagihan-tagihan dan utang-utangku padamu,” jawab Gino datar. Ia mengaku lelah, tapi masih bisa juga bercanda.

Kou melotot, lalu memindahkan tangannya ke leher Gino.

“Kalau begitu, sekalian saja aku membantumu!” seru Kou sambil menyeringai lebar. Ia mengunci leher Gino, berpura-pura hendak mencekiknya. “Nah! Kau tidak akan merasakan apa-apa lagi setelah ini!”

“Hei, Kou!” sentak Gino, berusaha melepaskan tangan Kou dari lehernya.

Tapi Kou tetap menekan leher Gino sambil tertawa. Gino meronta-ronta, hingga kursi yang didudukinya terjungkal dengan diri Gino masih berada di atasnya. Kou pun ikut jatuh dan menimpa tubuh Gino. Dengan jahil ia berpura-pura pingsan di atas tubuh Gino dengan kepala terkulai di dada sahabatnya.

“Kou, menyingkirlah! Kau berat!” sergah Gino kesal. Ia mendorong tubuh Kou hingga pria itu berguling ke sisi kanan Gino.

Kou tertawa lebar, seperti tidak peduli atas duka Gino yang lagi-lagi telah hancur rumah tangganya. Masih terbaring di lantai, Kou menekuk siku dan menumpukan kepala di tangan kirinya. Telunjuk di tangan yang satunya lagi dijentikkan ke kening Gino.

“Hei!” protes Gino. Tidak sudi tubuhnya dipermainkan lagi, Gino bermaksud untuk bangun. Tapi pertanyaan Kou membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

“Aku serius. Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?”

Gino menyentuh dagunya dan merenung lagi. Tampaknya ia belum tahu jawabannya.

“Kalau kau jadi aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kou?”

“Kok tanya aku, sih? Itu ‘kan hidupmu. Lagipula, kau ‘kan tahu, aku tidak pernah menikah. Mana aku tahu perasaanmu setelah bercerai lagi.”

“Maaf, aku lupa. Ya, kau dan wanita-wanitamu itu,” balas Gino. Ia bangkit, lalu menarik kursi yang terjungkal sebelumnya untuk ia duduki lagi. “Betapa beruntungnya bisa merasa bebas seperti itu. Tanpa ikatan dan hidup tenang.”

“Jangan membuatku tersinggung, anak jelek! Kau pikir mudah meyakinkan mereka agar tidak menikah? Kebanyakan wanita itu ingin cepat-cepat ‘disambar’. Apalagi jika dia lajang, makin jadi rengekannya untuk dinikahi. Kecuali jika dia pernah menikah sebelumnya, kemungkinan besar akan merasa lebih nyaman walaupun tidak dinikahi,” tukas Kou seraya berdiri. 

Kou hendak beranjak menuju ruang tengah, tapi Gino menarik dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Dengan keras, ia menumbuk kening Kou dengan keningnya sendiri. Akibatnya, Kou melompat mundur sambil menyentuh keningnya yang sakit.

“Hei! Kau marah karena kusebut jelek?! Baiklah, maaf, bocah tampan!”

Alis Gino nyaris bertaut. Ia mencengkeram leher t-shirt Kou dan mengancam, “aku tidak peduli kau pacaran dengan siapa, asalkan bukan dengan mantan istriku. ‘Sambar’ siapa saja, asalkan bukan mereka!”

Kou terperangah. Jadi itu yang mengganggu Gino? Kou menyeringai, lalu mengejek, “ada yang cemburu rupanya. Tenang saja, aku bukan pengkhianat, kok.”

“Lebih baik aku berterus terang sekarang daripada harus mengebiri sahabatku sendiri menggunakan pecahan botol,” cetus Gino sambil melepaskan Kou. Ia kembali duduk, lalu memakan semangka yang sempat terabaikan.

“Kau ternyata cukup berbahaya, Gino. Tapi terima kasih untuk niatmu untuk menumpulkan kejantananku. Dengan berat hati aku menolaknya, karena aku masih memerlukan bagian tubuhku itu. Paling tidak untuk kupakai buang air kecil.”

Gino tertawa renyah mendengar candaan Gino. Ia mengibaskan tangan, menghendaki agar pembicaraan yang tidak jelas ujung pangkalnya itu disudahi. Tentu saja dia tidak akan melakukan ancamannya itu. Gino belum cukup gila untuk itu.

“Aku ke sini karena mau menonton video yang kau janjikan itu. Jadi, sudah ada videonya?” todong Gino sambil menggigit potongan semangka yang kedua.

“Ada di ruang tengah, di dekat TV. Aku akan memutarnya sekarang. Tolong kau bawakan bir dari kulkas. Kalau mau snack, kau tahu di mana harus mengambilnya.”

“Baik!”

Gino menyusul ke ruang TV dengan tangan yang penuh. Setengah lusin bir kalengan, keripik dan kacang ia letakkan di atas karpet tempat ia dan Kou akan berbaring untuk menikmati video R-18 yang Kou sewa. Kou mendengus pelan, tidak percaya bahwa ia dan Gino akan menghabiskan semuanya. Sebab, ia sudah tahu kebiasaan buruk Gino setiap kali diajak menonton video di rumah Kou sambil minum-minum.

“Apa yang kita rayakan kali ini, Gino? Perceraianmu atau pesta bujang?” ujar Kou. Ia menarik sebuah bantal besar dan merebahkan sebagian tubuhnya di atas bantal itu.

“Pesta bujang apa? Aku ‘kan tidak berencana menikah lagi. Lagipula ini pesta bujang yang paling menyedihkan karena aku hanya berdua dengan seorang pria dan tidak ada gadis-gadisnya kecuali dalam video,” sungut Gino sambil membuka kaleng bir.

“Kukira kau tidak jera dengan pernikahan,” kata Kou. Tangannya memegang remote control, tapi video belum juga diputar. Kou lebih tertarik mendengarkan Gino.

“Aku tidak ingin gagal lagi. Minggu depan aku harus kembali ke pengadilan, tapi membayangkan ruang sidang saja sudah membuatku panik. Kau tahu, mengambil anak orang dari orangtuanya dengan cara baik-baik itu sulit. Tapi mengembalikannya ke orangtuanya juga harus dengan cara baik-baik dan itu jauh lebih sulit! Melelahkan, kalau bisa kukatakan, menyakitkan. Aku memang payah sampai pantas ditinggalkan dua kali,” oceh Gino. Ia mengatakannya dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya, tanpa pengaruh alkohol. Sebab, setelah itu barulah ia meneguk setengah isi bir kalengnya.

“Kau benar-benar menyerah dengan pernikahan?” tanya Kou lamat-lamat. Ia beringsut mendekati Gino sambil menyodorkan mangkuk berisi keripik.

“Ya. Aku tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk ‘menyambar’ anak orang untuk ketiga kalinya. Berharap sama artinya melakukan hal yang mustahil,” jawab Gino sambil mengunyah keripik.

Kou tersenyum samar mendengar jawaban Gino. Ia menekan tombol remote control hingga layar TV menampilkan gambarnya. Kou melirik Gino yang duduk di atas karpet, bersandar pada kaki sofa di belakangnya. Gino belum menghabiskan bir kaleng pertamanya. Ini kesempatan terakhir Kou untuk bertanya lagi sebelum Gino ‘lepas landas’.

“Gino, kau ingat Makishima Shougo?”

“Oh, adik kelas kita di SMA yang selalu menantangmu berkelahi itu? Ada apa dengannya?” tanya Gino tak acuh. Ia bersiap membuka kaleng yang kedua.

“Minggu lalu aku bertemu dengannya secara tidak sengaja di sebuah taman. Kau tahu, dia mengaku bahwa dulu dia selalu berulah karena dia mmm... sebenarnya suka padaku.”

Gino tidak jadi membuka kaleng birnya. Mendadak, video panas di depannya tidak menarik lagi. Lagipula, untuk apa hanya menonton jika sebenarnya kau sudah pernah melakukannya?

“Sebentar... dia suka padamu? Cara menyatakan cintanya aneh sekali.”

“Dia bilang tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyampaikannya padaku. Jadi dia berusaha membunuh perasaannya dengan berusaha membenciku. Awalnya kupikir dia memang aneh, tapi setelah itu kukira tindakannya cukup masuk akal.”

“Rupanya dia itu tidak sadar bahwa kau ini womanizer, bisa patah hati Makishima itu. Jatuh cinta kok dengan sesama pria,” komentar Gino. Akhirnya ia membuka kaleng kedua.

“Kau terlalu memujiku, kacamata! Tapi kenyataannya dia memang sudah patah hati. Aku bilang padanya bahwa aku sudah menyukai seseorang sejak lama.”

“Bagus untuknya. Tapi kau membuatku geli dengan kata-katamu itu. Menyukai seseorang sejak lama? Sejak kapan? Sejak wanita di dunia ini hanya tersisa satu orang?” ejek Gino lalu meneguk sedikit birnya.

“Sekarang kau menghinaku. Aku sungguh-sungguh. Aku sudah menyukainya sejak kita masih remaja dulu.”

“Oh ya? Kok aku tidak tahu? Siapa? Torii? Amari? Karanomori? Atau jangan-jangan....”

“Bukan mereka, kok. Itu rahasia,” jawab Kou sambil mengedipkan mata.

“Cih. Kau seperti perempuan saja. Punya rahasia segala.”

“Hei, negara saja punya rahasia, memangnya aku tidak boleh punya?”

“Aku yakin, pasti salah seorang dari mereka. Kau saja yang tidak mau mengakuinya.... Hm.... Hei, berikan bantalmu itu! Aku mau tiduran.”

Kou melihat kaleng di tangan Gino. Menebak bahwa isinya pasti sudah habis. Gino mulai terpengaruh oleh kandungan ringan alkohol di dalam bir. Payah.

“Kalau kau ada di posisiku, kau akan berbuat apa? Kau akan menerima Makishima atau menendangnya? Apalagi jika dia memaksa, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mengingat saat ini kau sedang ‘kosong’,” cecar Kou sambil memberikan apa yang Gino minta.

Gino merebahkan diri. Ia tampak berusaha berpikir, padahal pandangannya mulai kosong.

“Aku akan menolaknya. Kalau dia bersikeras agar aku menerimanya, aku akan mengebirinya.”

“Kau ini terobsesi dengan kebiri, ya,” Kou terkekeh, menyembunyikan keterkejutan saat mendengar jawaban Gino.

“Terserah. Aku memang putus asa dengan pernikahan, tapi tidak lantas membuatku menginginkan sepasang buah zakar lagi dalam hidupku. Aku sudah punya, tidak usah ditambah lagi,” balas Gino. Ia masih mengoceh setelah itu, tapi lama-kelamaan omongannya semakin tidak jelas. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, kepalanya terkulai. Kaleng kosong di tangannya terlepas dan menggelinding di lantai. Gino mengulangi kebiasaannya : ‘menghilang’ setelah isi kaleng kedua ditandaskan.

Kou mematikan TV, kemudian memperbaiki posisi tubuh Gino dan melepaskan kacamatanya. Ia sudah tahu rutinitasnya. Gino akan tertidur selama setengah jam, lalu terjaga dan melupakan apa yang sebenarnya hendak ia lakukan di rumah Kou. Kou lalu menyalakan rokok yang hanya bisa ia nikmati saat Gino tertidur karena sahabatnya yang bermulut tajam itu membenci asap rokok. Ia mengisapnya dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Ia tersenyum geli saat mendengar dengkuran Gino. Rupanya sidang perceraian sungguh-sungguh telah merampas energi Gino.

Melihat rambut Gino menutupi sebagian wajahnya membuat Kou berpikir untuk memotongnya saat Gino bangun nanti. Untuk saat ini, Kou hanya bisa menyibaknya agar dapat memandang raut wajah damai itu. Itu hanya hal lain yang dapat ia lakukan saat Gino tertidur karena jika ia melakukannya saat Gino terjaga, bisa dipastikan Gino akan mengejeknya. Mulutnya yang ‘baru belajar bagaimana caranya bicara’ itu akan membuat Kou jengah mendengar olok-oloknya yang kadang terlalu mengerikan.

Kou menatap wajah Gino lekat-lekat, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri ke wajah yang tengah pulas itu. Kou hampir mencium bibir Gino, tapi mendadak ia menarik wajahnya agar menjauh. Ia bukan pengecut yang hanya berani beraksi saat incarannya tengah berada dalam keadaan tanpa daya. Lagipula, jika Gino sampai mengetahuinya, barangkali Gino benar-benar akan mempraktikkan obsesi brutalnya itu. Kou masih ingin menjadi pria seutuhnya. Cinta masih bisa dicari penggantinya, tapi memangnya ada donor kelamin?

Gino menggeliat, masih dengan mata terpejam. Bibirnya menjadi setengah terbuka, seakan menggoda Kou untuk mengulangi aksinya. Dan Kou memang nyaris mengulanginya lagi. Sampai ia sadar bahwa perbuatannya mungkin saja akan mendatangkan bencana besar baginya. 

“Kalau aku menciummu sekarang dan kau terjaga, kau mungkin tidak akan menjadi dirimu sendiri lagi. Jika omongan tentang mengebiri itu hanya bualanmu, aku yakin kau akan merasa takut padaku dan tidak sudi melihatku lagi. ‘Barang’-ku mungkin akan tetap berada di tempatnya, tapi tidak dengan kau dalam kehidupanku. Apa jadinya aku tanpa dirimu? Tidak terbayangkan, Gino.” 

Kou menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum getir. Ia mengisap rokoknya dalam-dalam sekali lagi. Kemudian sekali lagi berbicara pada orang yang tengah terlelap tanpa berharap didengarkan.

“Jadi, jangan takut, jangan menyerah, anak jelek! Walaupun untuk ketiga, keempat, kelima atau bahkan keseratus kalinya. Aku ada di dekatmu sampai kau tidak merasa takut lagi.”

Bunyi ponsel membuat Kou tersentak. Ternyata bunyi alarm pengingat agar ia menelepon Torii. Kou menyeringai, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan ruang TV dengan ponsel menempel di kuping. Ia berencana membuat janji dengan bekas adik kelasnya itu. Makan malam bersama terdengar cukup bagus dan romantis.

Gino mengerang dalam tidurnya sehingga Kou menoleh sejenak untuk melihat keadaannya. Ternyata sahabatnya itu masih terlelap.

“Aku berharap kaulah yang kuajak makan malam, bocah tampan....” gumam Kou sambil tertawa lirih. Kata-katanya terputus saat ia mendengar sapaan Torii dari seberang sana. Ucapannya berganti nada menjadi lebih hidup.

“Hai! Sibuk? Kuharap akhir minggu ini kau tidak punya rencana....”

Kou terus membicarakan kencannya, sementara Gino masih juga mendengkur.... Mudah-mudahan tanpa bermimpi sedang mengebiri Kou.

**Author's Note:**

> Judulnya bahasa Indonesia, ficnya apalagi. Tapi tags nya Engresss semua XDDDDD


End file.
